Zone Generator
A zone generator is a device developed by Overlord and is central to establishing and spread the spiral zone over the territories of the earth. The generator has two forms: an inert form that the generator begins in and the active form that comes once the generator has been provided with some form of energy. In the inert form, the generation is unable to spread the Spiral Zone and turn people into zoners; the active form puts out the fog and the electricity that constitute the Spiral Zone. Any person caught in the Spiral Zone once a generator is activated becomes a zoner. This page is devoted to discussing the zone generators and zoners who are created by the generators. Zone Generator The series never explains how Overlord created the zone generators or how the generators work; we only get a sense of the process of how the generator goes from inert to active. The common strategy of Overlord is to deploy the generator in a bombing strategy; Overlord drops the generator(s) from his flagship Intruder in the area that he wants to zone; the force of the impact triggers the generator to become active; the generator begins to expand and develop the frame the active form takes; the fog enters the chamber and permeates the area; and the electricity begins to be discharged. "Oversight" (episode 54) gives us the clearest view of how the process works. Vlcsnap-2019-08-11-14h16m42s076.png|Overlord's shuttle prepares to drop an inert zone generator Vlcsnap-2019-08-11-14h16m11s214.png|The zone generator is dropped from the shuttle Vlcsnap-2019-08-12-17h41m41s508.png|The zone generator hits the ground Vlcsnap-2019-08-12-17h41m52s123.png|The generator becomes active and starts to emerge from the ground Vlcsnap-2019-08-12-17h42m00s014.png|The legs that anchor the generator and the chambers that produce the viral component of the Spiral Zone emerge Vlcsnap-2019-08-12-17h42m12s201.png|The frame for the viral fog emerges from the lower frame of the generator Vlcsnap-2019-08-12-17h42m17s492.png|The fog emerges from the pods into the framed chamber Vlcsnap-2019-08-11-14h17m12s855.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-12-17h42m48s745.png|The generator begins to emit electricity Vlcsnap-2019-08-12-17h42m27s884.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-12-17h43m00s758.png|The fog and electricity spread from the generator creating the zone Vlcsnap-2019-08-11-14h17m27s105.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-11-14h17m43s188.png|Citizens of London try to escape the zone Vlcsnap-2019-08-11-14h17m49s965.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-11-14h18m04s071.png|The zone catches up with them... Vlcsnap-2019-08-11-14h18m13s199.png|and turns them into zoners However, this is not the only strategy Overlord has used with the zone generators; Overlord can activate a zone generator by remote control if the device is wired to work that way. This would require that the device be placed in some sort of container to be transported and then set off once it reaches its destination; Overlord uses this strategy in "Small Packages" (episode 6) to zone MCC and attempts it in "An Australian in Paris" (episode 41) by hiding generators in crates of art at the Louvre to be shipped to new locations and expand the zone. = Sizes of Zone Generators There is one set design for every type of zone generator, however, there are different sizes of generators and generators with some specific elements added to them. * Standard Zone Generator: This is the generator that appears in the gallery above and throughout most of the series. A standard zone generator emits a zone that is capable of covering a major metropolitan city and turn the people of the city into zoners. Overlord has deployed zone generators in most of the major cities bring them and their residents under his control. * Mini Zone Generator: This is a small version of the standard generator; it functions the same as the standard generator but has a smaller area of dispersion. Overlord uses this type of generator to zone MCC in "Small Packages" and deploys it to zone a submarine and try to create a zone wall in the Atlantic Ocean in "Seachase" (episode 47). Vlcsnap-2019-08-12-18h24m21s127.png|Bandit places an inert mini zone generator in General MacFarland's overcoat in "Small Packages" Vlcsnap-2019-08-12-18h24m35s904.png|The mini zone generator is activated remotely by Overlord Vlcsnap-2019-08-12-18h24m41s608.png|The mini zone generator falls on the coat closet floor Vlcsnap-2019-08-12-18h25m05s793.png|The active mini zone generator zones MCC Vlcsnap-2019-08-12-18h22m33s653.png|Inert mini zone generators are deployed by Overlord to make a zone wall in "Seachase" Vlcsnap-2019-08-12-18h22m49s002.png|The active mini zone generator floating in the Atlantic Ocean *Ultra Generator: This is a larger version of the zone generator; unlike the mini and standard generator, the mega generator had to be constructed in the active form and then activated. This particular zone generator had the capability to zone the entire state of Texas. Overlord created and activated this generator only one time in "The Electric Zone Rider" (episode 40). Vlcsnap-2019-08-12-18h44m04s039.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-12-18h44m38s912.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-12-18h45m03s997.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-12-18h45m21s648.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-12-18h45m26s810.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-12-18h45m54s304.png Category:Content